Dulce castigo
by Ashabi
Summary: [AU] Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto se han metido en problemas... y se las verán con el temible director: Madara Uchiha.


**Disclaimer applied.**

 **Nota:** La idea base de esta viñeta es el fanart que he colocado como la portada de este fic, así que créditos a quién corresponda.

• **Dulce castigo •**

Madara chasquea la lengua con disgusto mientras sus orbes negros observan con atención al trío de niños que tiene enfrente. Por una parte, Namikaze Naruto le devuelve la mirada demostrando fiereza con sus claros ojos azules; por otro, el hijo de uno de sus familiares lejanos: Sasuke Uchiha, le mira con desinterés; y por último, la única niña del grupo: Sakura Haruno, le esquiva la mirada lo mejor que puede agachando la mirada, quedando así, su flequillo rosado cubriendo sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Él y los niños están en su modesto despacho de director, y mientras los pájaros cantan porque sigue siendo de mañana, Madara menea una regla de madera con su mano derecha de tal forma, que sin quererlo inspira miedo. Sin embargo, Naruto ni Sasuke parecen ceder a la intimidación, la única que se muerde el labio con ansiedad es la pequeña Sakura.

—Bueno, supongo que están conscientes que atacar a un profesor está prohibido, ¿no? —Comienza a hablar Madara mientras se cruza de brazos. Aun así, no suelta su regla de madera.

—¡No lo atacamos, de veras! —replica de inmediato Naruto señalando acusatoriamente con su pequeño dedo índice al director.

—Hn.—"Apoya" Sasuke a su amigo rubio.

Sakura continúa en silencio y eso llama la atención de Madara, por lo que este dirige su inquisidora mirada hacia la presencia de la niña. Ella se sonroja y Madara contiene el impulso de reírse de la ternura que desprende aquella niña asustada.

—Ajá, y lanzársele a la cara a Kakashi no es ataque.

—¡No fue ataque de ve…!

—¡Sólo queríamos ver su rostro! —exclama bruscamente Sakura levantando su mirada, demostrando en sus ojos verdes determinación, determinación que dura poco porque al encontrarse con los ojos negros de su director, vuelve a agachar su rostro—El profesor Kakashi siempre se lo oculta y nosotros sólo queríamos saberlo…—finaliza entre balbuceos.

Los varones presentes alzan una de sus cejas debido a que no alcanzaron a entender lo último dicho por ella. Es entonces que Sakura se cruza de brazos y resopla, no le gusta sentirse débil y menos aún, titubear al hablar.

—Ah… conque era eso.—murmura Madara descruzándose de brazos. Sus duras facciones parecen suavizarse un poco.

Por un instante; Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto suspiran internamente aliviados. Quizá su director será comprensivo. Pero hoy la buena suerte no está de su lado definitivamente, y de pronto, Madara esboza una de esas sonrisas que lucen tétricas y los tres niños tragan saliva. No la tendrán nada fácil como pensaban.

—Los tres se forman uno detrás de otro. Por esta vez, sólo les daré un reglazo en una mano. Si tan sólo no hubieran provocado con "eso" una batalla campal en su salón, los hubiera dejado completamente sin castigo.

Sasuke chasquea la lengua con disgusto y Naruto aprieta sus manos hasta volverlas puños, y Sakura en tanto, resopla fuertemente. Durante un par de minutos pelean para ver quién será el primero en recibir el castigo, pues ninguno quiere pasar primero, hasta que Madara fastidiado decide formarlos al azar. Así pues, Naruto va primero, Sasuke después y Sakura al último.

El rubio reprime cualquier mueca o sonido de dolor cuando pasa, tragándose el dolor como lo orgulloso que es. En Sasuke ocurre lo mismo, pues apenas y se alcanza a escuchar un siseo de dolor por su parte. Madara sonríe internamente, en el fondo, no le está poniendo fuerza a su "castigo". Cuando llega el turno de Sakura, Madara no puede evitar otear con profundidad a la pelirrosa, pues cada parte de ella demuestra nerviosismo. Desde sus delgadas piernas temblando hasta sus dedos jugando con su cabello.

—¿Sabe director? Por mí parte, yo no me arrepiento de haber querido descubrir el rostro del profesor Kakashi.

Los ojos de Sasuke y Naruto casi se salen de sus órbitas por escuchar tal cosa. Lo que ha dicho Sakura es una imprudencia, y además, ella acostumbra a ser obediente y respetuosa con las autoridades.

Si Sakura se ha atrevido a decir aquello, es porque está cansada de temer y no decir lo que desea, siempre siguiendo a sus amigos en las travesuras del día. Pues bien, Sakura se siente capaz de ser por sí misma la imprudente, ya no en compañía, sino ella misma. Y para sorpresa de los tres niños, Madara sonríe de verdad, y ríe, sin dejar de mirar a la tierna niña que le frunce el ceño.

Sakura esperaba un regaño… al menos, no eso. Mas no ocurre así y en vez de recibir un golpe en la mano, su mejilla derecha es atrapada por la gran mano izquierda de Madara. Sakura gime de dolor al sentir como es apretado uno de sus blancos cachetes.

—Ya pueden largarse.—concede Madara mientras suelta la mejilla de Sakura.

—¡¿Y por qué ella no recibió un reglazo, eh?! —reclama Naruto.

Una Sakura con las mejillas sonrojadas, toma una de las manos del rubio y comienza a salir del despacho, siendo seguida por Sasuke. La pelirrosa no desea que el director siga viendo como sus mejillas están de color rojo, muy aparte de la que está inflamada debido al apretón, además de que aún menos, desea que de pronto cambie de opinión Madara y ahora sí le dé el reglazo.

Madara al encontrarse solo, se lleva una mano a su frente y niega con la cabeza, conteniendo las ganas de seguir mofándose de la situación. La razón por la que se ha permitido ser más blando con Sakura, fue porque ella lo había retado, de tal forma que no le dio ni una pizca de disgusto.

Pues para él, esa niña que forma parte del trío que le causa problemas constantemente, es adorable cuando tiene el ceño fruncido y las mejillas sonrojadas.


End file.
